Chapter 7
Iron Tears is the 7th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary The group is stunned at the site of the small robot, who calls herself E.M. Pino, or Pino for short. Pino explains that she is an anti-machine android, but at that moment, the power suddenly goes out, along with Happy. Rebecca explains that EMP stands for Electro-Magnetic Pulse, which can shut down electronics, which is why Happy shutdown and why Shiki couldn't use his Ether Gear earlier. Fortunately, the power comes back on after a few seconds, and Happy comes to with no idea what had happened. Shiki is impressed by Pino's power, and immediately asks to be her friend, and while the situation is strange to her, Pino agrees, much to Rebecca's surprise. Weisz is still upset that there was no money in the case, though, and wonders if Pino can be sold for any money. Pino says that she has no market price, as she is the property of her creator and master. She also explains that she had woken up because she thought she heard her master's voice. When Weisz asks her if Sibir is her master, however, Pino begins to panic in fear and runs off. Weisz wonders if Sibir plans to use Pino to steal money, and decides that he wants in on that, chasing after the little android. Rebecca remembers how the older Weisz had told her to never steal, leaving her disappointed in the past Weisz. Having heard them mention Sibir, one of the waitresses explains that Weisz and Sibir had been comrades, but had a falling out recently and that if they gotten in Sibir's sights, they wouldn't leave town alive. Outside, Rebecca decides that the only thing they can do is find out if their ship is alright and then try and return to Blue Garden, as its best not to mess with the past. Shiki then shows Rebecca a B-Cube that he had found in Pino's case, and while Rebecca gets mad at him for taking it, the device suddenly activates, revealing footage of Sibir ordering Pino to dance for him, even though she can't. Sibir then cruelly removes her left leg, leaving Pino in tears, and then orders her to erase all memories of her previous master. As the three continue watching the video in horror, Sibir ordered one of his men to forcibly erase Pino's memories and to replace her leg with a nail. Visibly enraged, Shiki vows to return Pino home to her master, saying that no one makes his friends cry, with Rebecca refusing to forgive the man either. Happy looks on Pino's case and learns that her latest maintenance date was X492, the year they had come from, meaning that Sibir has already messed with the past. The three vow to stop Sibir and to save Pino no matter what. At Sibir's hideout, Pino has returned to Sibir, who then announces his plan to take over the town, as Weisz watches in the shadows. To Weisz's horror, he then sees that Sibir had help in the form of the Destroyers of the South: The Foote Brothers Characters in Order of Appearance #Shiki Granbell #Weisz Steiner #Rebecca Bluegarden #Happy #E.M. Pino #Sibir #Foote Brothers Battles and Events Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *None Skills used *None Abilities used *EMP Generation Items used *B-Cube Navigation fr:Chapitre 7 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Norma Arc Chapters